Talk:Kinoe
Redirect? Is there a reason why this redirects to Yamato or was this an oversight? --Cerez365™ (talk) 20:40, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :Some confusion on the topic. On one hand, Kinoe's ANBU mask is the same one Yamato uses, but Kakashi was Yamato's senpai in ANBU, meaning Yamato would have joined it after Kakashi. Omnibender - Talk - 20:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Do you know the timerange when we saw their mask? I was just looking for that but I didn't see it.--Cerez365™ (talk) 20:46, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :::Nvermind I found it and the discussion. No one seems to be of a singular mind on this. The arc had just started, well have plenty of time to find out of he's Yamato in this.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:06, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ::::The episode lists Kinoe prominently in the credits, as the third name listed after Kakashi and Rin despite only having one line in the episode. That combined with the mask and his hair's similar appearance to young Yamato's character design http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/naruto/kakashi/chara.html#chara04 makes it pretty clear he's Yamato. TheGeg (talk) 00:21, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Yamato is even to wear Root clothing in the arc ...--Elveonora (talk) 01:07, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :All that is fine and all, however, we still do not know for certain that the person is Yamato. I get that the anime is distorting yet another person's story but we can at least wait for the storyline to unfold rather than jump to conclusions based off a 2 second frameshot of someone in a tree whose mask may or may not be his.--Cerez365™ (talk) 02:21, February 10, 2014 (UTC) ::So, it's time to redirect?? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 12:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Do you finally allow us o' great Cerez? :)--Elveonora (talk) 13:48, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::You didn't have to ask in this case Shakhmoot. That's definitely Yamamoto, no matter how ridiculous this storyline is.--Cerez365™ (talk) 13:59, February 13, 2014 (UTC) @Cerez, why? I'm against filler nonsense myself, but this is well written, makes sense and may well be canon.--Elveonora (talk) 14:27, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Well wouldja look at that? YAMATO. Someone was too stubborn to understand it when it was so blatantly obvious. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:38, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::From the mask it makes sense, but the anime still screwed up the fact that Kakashi was Yamato's senpai, meaning he'd be in the organization before Yamato, not after as this arc seems to suggest. Unless there is a somewhat valid explanation, like Yamato only being in Root, and then "resetting" to newbie after becoming a regular ANBU, in which case Kakashi still joined before him (no idea if the senpai and kōhai relationship can work like that). I will believe in screw up until the anime explains this better. Omnibender - Talk - 16:44, February 13, 2014 (UTC) I think you are taking it too literary, it matters not who joined first or second, but who has more experience. Kakashi is Jounin since 9-13 (depends on timeline lol) and Yamato is still a Chunin for all we know. Therefore Kakashi is his superior--Elveonora (talk) 19:54, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :Except it does. Senpai and kōhai are defined by seniority in a specific group, not age. Besides, rank isn't a direct indicator of experience, and within ANBU, your previous rank before entering it doesn't matter. Omnibender - Talk - 21:02, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::I don't see a problem here. Kakashi is older and more experienced than Yamato and I doubt that Danzō would give Yamato the position of a team leader instead of Kakashi. So it probably doesn't matter that Kakashi joined later if he was Yamato's superior in Root. Seelentau 愛議 22:34, February 13, 2014 (UTC)